


Sweet Torture

by cinderella81



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-28
Updated: 2012-04-28
Packaged: 2017-11-04 11:42:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderella81/pseuds/cinderella81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick is captured ... but for what purpose?  What does this unknown man have planned for him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Torture

Dick woke up slowly, still slightly disoriented. The last thing he remembered was buying a coffee while he waited for Logan, and then … nothing. He started to take inventory of his senses and found that he couldn’t move. He tried, but discovered he was tied or something to a chair. Second, he couldn’t see. He thought that maybe the place was just pitch black, but then he felt elastic around his ears and could feel the mask over his eyes.

He licked his lips, somewhat happy to discover that whoever had taken him hadn’t impeded his speech, yet … why? Did the bastard want to hear him scream while he was tortured?

“Hello?” he said softly. “Hello? If you’ve taken me for like, ransom or something? My dad’s not gonna pay!” Not that his dad was around to pay but, this fucker didn’t need to know that.

“I didn’t take you for ransom.” The voice was soft, yet deep in Dick’s ear, making the young surfer shudder. “I just want to have a little fun.”

Dick felt the hand slid up leg and his stomach clenched when he realized that he was naked. At least, he thought he was naked until the hand reached his thigh and rubbed the silk against his skin. Silk? He was wearing silk?

“Doesn’t that feel nice?” the voice asked as it rubbed the silk against Dick’s skin. “And it’s such a pretty blue.” The hand continued up, making Dick painfully aware that he was wearing some sort of lingerie, and nothing but.

“You put me in some chick thing? What the fuck for?” Dick asked.

“Dick, I’m hurt,” the voice whispered near Dick’s ear, licking and nibbling at the lobe a bit. “You don’t want to wear this pretty blue for me?”

Dick shuddered and strained a bit against what he discovered were manacles shackling him to the chair. “I don’t wanna wear some chick thing,” he said.

“I could take it off for you,” the voice murmured, sucking on a spot just behind Dick’s ear. “But then you’d be naked. Do you want to be naked, Dick?”

“Um … “ Dick mumbled. He really didn’t want to be naked in front of the dude that had taken him … “No.”

“I didn’t think so,” the voice whispered. “Now … just let me have my fun, and then you’ll be on your way.”

Dick’s equilibrium was thrown off when the chair suddenly tilted back and he found himself flat on his back.

“Shhh,” the voice said, carding a hand through Dick’s sun streaked platinum locks. “Just relax … “

Dick didn’t really feel like relaxing. He had no idea what this sick dude wanted to do with him, but he really didn’t think it was going to have a good ending. He was surprised when he heard water starting.

Suddenly, there was a combination of water and hands in his hair. The hands were … wow, they felt nice. The fingers carded through his hair, tugging every once and a while. This dude wanted to wash his hair?

He couldn’t bite back the soft moan at the feel of the hands in his hair. Fuck, even Madison didn’t make him feel like this.

The voice chuckled a bit, tugging a bit harder. “That’s it, Dick,” the voice purred. “Just give in to it … It feels good, right?”

The hands worked magic. It felt like it went on for hours, massaging and pulling and rinsing, and then all over again. Dick groaned softly, arching his neck to try to get more attention from those hands. He whimpered when the hands stopped.

The voice laughed again, a bit louder. “Just a small break, Dick,” he breathed. “We’ll get back to that in a second.”

Dick bit his lip, holding his breath as he waited for what was going to happen next. He was surprised when a hand slid up his arm, across his shoulder, and down his chest to … he gasped when the fingers began to nimbly tweak and rub his nipple under the silk.

“Fuck … oh … “ Dick gasped and arched off the chair. “I … “ He thought he heard the voice humming, but he couldn’t be sure. The silk was creating a sort of … friction, that threatened to push him over the edge.

Soon both hands were on his chest, tormenting him and making him whimper and plead. “Please … oh God … I … please!” he cried.

Suddenly the hands stopped.

“Fuck,” Dick whispered. “Why the fuck did you stop?”

The voice laughed. “Because that is not the way I want you to come, pretty boy.”  
“Not how … then how the fuck do you want it?” Dick cried.

Suddenly, the chair was moved and he was sitting up. His equilibrium was thrown off again and he fought a slight case of nausea.

The voice was silent, and Dick waited … waited … waited some more. Finally, the hands were back in his hair. But … they weren’t caressing. He felt tugging, and … pressure against his scalp. It happened again, and again. Almost like …  
“What are you doing?” Dick asked softly.

“You like curls, right Dick?” the voice asked.

“Curls?” Dick whispered.

“Yes, curls.” The voice was right by his ear, a tongue reaching out and flicking his earlobe. “You know … like your brother’s … Cassidy.”

“Cass … “ Dick felt his stomach drop. “You’re … hell no! You take them out right now!” Dick started to squirm. A sharp pinch to his right nipple made him stop.

“Now if you’re a good boy and let me make you pretty … you’ll get rewarded,” the voice murmured.

“Rewarded?” Dick asked. His head was hurting a bit … the rollers the man had used were wound … tight.

“Of course,” the voice murmured. “Good boys get rewarded.”

Dick gasped as the hands moved across his body, brushing the silk across his skin. Suddenly he felt cool air on his already painfully hard cock. “What … what are you … “ Dick asked, desperately trying to find a way to hide himself.

“Going to reward you.”

Dick was about to comment, but then a warm mouth enveloped his cock and he lost pretty much all coherent thought. Deep in the back of his mind he knew that this was wrong … he shouldn’t be getting so much pleasure out of this. He was hostage or something! He’d been taken against his will! He shouldn’t … “Oh fuck!” he cried. The mouth was doing _amazing_ things … teeth nipping and tongue licking and … oh, fuck, the sucking!!!

He thought he could hold back, stop from coming. But then … the voice started humming … and humming loud. The vibrations sent tingles down his spine and without any further adieu … he was coming. Loud and long and hard, spilling his seed down the man’s throat.

He collapsed, boneless, back in the chair. “Fuck,” he whispered.

“You are a good boy,” the voice said softly.

Dick hummed, not really caring what happened next. He sighed softly as the hands were suddenly back in his hair, groaning when the pressure on his scalp was relieved.

“Beautiful,” the voice said.

Dick moaned when the fingers were carding back through his hair. He could care less what it looked like, if he had fucking Shirley Temple curls. The hands were in his hair … he was a happy man.

He was almost asleep when the hands stopped.

“You stopped?” Dick whimpered.

The voice chuckled softly. “That I did. I think it’s time for you to home now. Your clothes are right on the floor next to the chair. Once I release you, you’ll be free to go. But first … “

The shackles were released and the blindfold removed. Dick blinked as his vision cleared. He looked up, wanting to see who’d been tormenting for the past who knows how long. His eyes widened as he caught sight of a very familiar smirk.

“Hey Dick,” the voice said.

“LOGAN?!?!”  
  
- _fin_ -


End file.
